ON MY OWN
by darkraven24601
Summary: los teen titans van a ver los miserables al teatro.. mas una simple ida al teatro le ara ver a raven sus sentimientos, es un song-fic de la cancion on my own de los miserabes


Raven POV

Apenas empezaba la nueva temporada teatral de Jump City, "Los miserables" era la puesta en escena de este mes, yo ya había leído el libro, se trataba de un tal Jean Valjean; un ladrón que se volvió rico, no por robar si no por un regalo de un obispo, en fin… Valjean siempre vivió perseguido por un juez llamado Jarvet, quien lo buscaba para la venganza. Valjean tenía una hija llamada Cosette, quien había sido rescatada por Valjean de un matrimonio abusivo llamado Thenardier etc., etc., etc.

La historia jamás me llamo mucho la atención, pero ahora estoy aquí en el teatro con mis amigos porque CIERTA ALIENIGENA me amenazo por quemar mis libros si no venía.

Hay miles de razones por las que no quería venir, primera: no me gusta el teatro, segunda: no me gusta la historia de los miserables (solo la de la guerra de Waterloo), tercera: chico bestia invito a Markov y si ya es malo que la invite diario a salir, más malo es verlos cerca de mí durante TODO un musical.

PRIMER ACTO: Valjean roba pan, lo encarcelan 20 años, el obispo le da plata, abre una fábrica, Fantine se prostituye, Fantine muere, Valjean adopta a Cosette, Jarvet se reencuentra con Valjean después de mucho tiempo…. ABURRIDO

SEGUNDO ACTO: el resto de la histo…

Se ha acabado la obra, el personaje favorito de Robín fue Enjolras: por ser el líder de las barricadas, el de Star y Terra, perdón Tara, fue Cosette: por se la cursi rubia típica, el de Chico Bestia fue Marius: decía que el era Marius y Tara Cosette la parejita, el de Cyborg fue Valjean: por ser el mas valiente y el mío Eponine… La razón por la que me Salí de mis pensamientos en el segundo acto fue porque, me intereso, en especial una canción…

En cuanto llegamos a la torre me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a escuchar esa canción detenidamente….

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

all alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

and when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

Y el me encuentra

En esa parte de la canción, lo único que pude pensar fue, chico bestia, en estos últimos días eh tenido sueños donde el me abraza y me besa, donde tenemos citas románticas y todas esas cosas, pero cuando despierto lo veo con Tara y se que todo era mentira.

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

all the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

Es increíble como una simple canción de un musical que ni siquiera quería ver me allá cambiado el día, me siento comprendida con esa canción, es como si el escritor me estuviera espiando.

And I know it's only in my mind

that I'm talking to myself and not to him

and although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

Si todo lo que yo sueño es solo una fantasía, pero una muy linda fantasía, aun que hay que aceptar la realidad hay veces en que nadie la quiere aceptar, más yo siempre la aceptó y trato de olvidarlo como puedo.

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

the world around me changes

the trees are bare and everywhere

the streets are full of strangers

Si, por eso la noche es mi amiga, en la noche puedo dejarme sentir, si estoy alegre puedo reír, si estoy triste puedo llorar, si estoy enamorada puedo amar… ¿pero amar a quien?, el chico que amo esta ciego, no ve lo que siento por el, NADIE VE LO QUE SIENTO.

I love him

but every day I'm learning

all my life

I've only been pretending

without me

His world will go on turning

a world that's full of happiness

That I have never know

Si jamás he conocido la felicidad como tal y ya veo porque el destino quiso que fuera a esa obra "RAVEN", se escucha un grito, es mi líder pienso que llama para cenar… pero no se si ir, pues imagino que el estará con Tara que aunque admite no ser Terra se enamoro de el como una chica normal.

I love him

I love him

I love him

Lo amo  
But only on my own

Mi primer song-fic jeje dejen Reviews por favor espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
